Cuando menos te lo esperas
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Pasa mucho tiempo y muchas cosas para que la mestra en armas se de cuenta de que Cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida da una vuelta inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar, realmente no sabía si era de su sueño, o eran los que siempre estaban alerta de despertar a la kunoichi para asistir a su entrenamiento. Entre abrió los ojos, ella deseaba seguir durmiendo pero solo recordó las palabras de aquel chico:

"Mañana espero que llegues temprano al entrenamiento, me gustaría estar condigo antes de que me vaya a la misión"

Al recordar esas palabras, abrió por completo los ojos y miro la ventana, era un hermoso día, soleado, y de verdad estaba de buenas, quería apresurarse, sin antes dar esos toques femeninos que tanto enloquecían a su joven novio. Se paró de la cama, y fue a ducharse, al salir, se puso, obvio, su traje de entrenamiento, fue al tocador y empezó a rehacer esos moñitos que siempre la caracterizaban. Estaba lista, hermosa, muy bonita y guapa, como muchos ninjas la catalogaban, y tenían envidia de sus 2 compañeros de equipo, como podían tener una kunoichi tan bonita, inteligente, audaz, y con ese toque, en su equipo.

En fin salió de su casa con una felicidad incontrolable, estaba a punto de ver al chico que tantos suspiros le quitaba.

*****FLAS BLACK*****

-¿Estás segura?, digo, no es que este feo, es más, es algo agradable, y bueno no sé si sea apuesto, pero… ¿cómo alguien como tú, puede estar con alguien como él?, Tu tan bueno, ya sabes, bonita y el tan... bestial, sé que no tengo derecho de decirte con quien estar, pero, eres mi mejor amiga, y me preocupo mucho por ti.-

-Muchas gracias, sabes que de verdad me siento tan feliz de que veas por mí, y bueno- interrumpió la kunoichi por una risa burlona que hizo que se le ruborizaran sus mejillas- el, es el chico más guapo que he visto, aparte, como tú dices, tan bestial, su fuerza es tanta que me encantaría practicar con el toda la vida, no lo sé, aunque todos dices que huele mal, yo creo que su aroma es perfecto, su mirada tan sin importancia, pero a la vez tan fuerte que hace que solo te fijes en eso y no en lo que de verdad siente, su forma de vestir, ah! Su cabello, que bonito es su cabello, parece que ese corte solo se le ve bien a el, la forma en que camina, su forma en que habla, su tono de voz, su canino, que lleva a todos lados y lo protege con su vida, me imagino que hermoso sería llegar a casa, y abrir la puerta y que el perro se me abalanzara tirándome al suelo, reconociéndome, lamiendo mis mejillas, y en pocos instantes llegara el y ayudara a levantarme mientras me abraza fuertemente entre esos brazos tan fuertes… el, él es lo que quiero, el es lo que me gusta- dijo la maestra en armas, mientras se imaginaba todo aquello, como su vida perfecta.

-Jajaja, está bien, pero por favor, ten cuidado, no quiero que pase, lo que paso con…- lo interrumpió la kunoichi, con una mirada fría.

-No, Lee, nunca volverá a pasar-.

*****FIN DEL FLAS BACK*** **

Ella seguía caminando muy emocionada al campo de entrenamiento, estaba a punto de llegar, ¿Unos metros?, para nada, unos pasos, ya casi, falta poco, pero antes, saco un kunai de su bolso de herramientas, para arreglarse un poco, y listo, dio los pasos finales y se encontraba en la entrada del campo, su mirada fue rápidamente al punto de encuentro, a los tres troncos a la mitad, y claro, al ver el último su corazón comenzó a latir muy muy rápido, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que se había ruborizado desde hace tiempo, ella ni estaba reaccionando, pero sus pies seguían avanzando hasta llegar a la espalda de aquel chico, su novio, alzo sus brazos para tenerlo abrazado, y sentir ese olor que la inmortalizaba a la vida, pues le encantaba.

*****FLAS BLACK*****

-Me enorgulleces mucho, has avanzado muy rápido para ser el segundo mes de habernos conocido- le dirigió el elogio Gai Sensei a la kunoichi.

-Muchas gracias sensei.

-Bueno, bastante por hoy, nos veremos mañana al amanecer en el auditorio, les hare su examen de conocimientos, y si no lo pasan 500 vueltas al gimnasio.- Dijo Gai, y al finalizar desapareció, dejando a sus tres alumnos exhaustos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-No crees, ¿qué es hora de explicarle todo lo que siento?- dijo la maestra de armas a Lee.

-Pero, ¿estás segura?, digo, el nunca ha mostrado afecto a ninguno de los dos, es más, ni a su familia, dudo que el sepa que es eso, y si le expresas que lo quieres, de verdad crees que él sabe que es eso, además, ponle tu que si, te acepta, ¿Y si no funciona?, lo que llevamos de "amistad" en todo el equipo se derrumbara, tu y el nunca se hablaran y yo prácticamente estaré entre el muro en la pared, de verdad, piensa bien las cosas- Dijo el chico de traje verde.

Pero cuando este acabo se dio cuenta de que la chica ya estaba al lado de ojiperla.

-¿Que quieres?- Le dijo este antes de que la señorita le pudiera decir algo.

-Bueno, quería ver si, podríamos regresar a casa juntos, ya sabes tu casa está muy cerca de la mía y podríamos acompañarnos- Pregunto ella, con un brillo en los ojos, demostrando todo sus sentimientos, solo en esa cálida mirada.

-Como quieras- Contesto Neji mientras caminaba hacía su casa.

La maestra de armas empezó a caminar tras de él con la esperanza de tener una plática que valiera la pena, grave error.

Diez minutos, quince minutos, veinte minutos, tres pasos, listo, Neji llego a su casa seguido de la chica de ojos cafés, y claro, sin cruzar una sola palabra, el puso su mano sobre la cerradura de la casa para entrar, pero en ese acto la kunoichi lo tomo de la muñeca, haciendo que Neji siguiera sus manos unos cuantos centímetros con la mirada.

-Quiero hablar contigo- Le dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

Neji solo bajo las manos y le dirigió una mirada como haciendo una seña que prosiguiera.

-Bueno, sé que esto es muy raro, si lo acepto, pero aunque llevemos poco tiempo de entrenamiento, de conocernos, he sentido gran conexión con ustedes, el hecho de que siempre me protegen aunque saben que yo sé defenderme a la perfección, me hace sentir que les importo, y bueno la verdad eso me hace sentir bien, pues cuando digo que les importo, igual me refiero a ti, es decir, siento que te importo, y saber eso, me reconforta pues, tu… me gu…- antes de que la castaña acabara la frase, Neji la interrumpió.

-¿Crees que de verdad tengo tiempo para estos juegos?, yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú, es más no sé si me fijaría en alguna persona el resto de mi vida, lo importante para mi es mi entrenamiento, demostrarle a todos que aunque soy una rama del tronco, soy más fuerte. Yo no estoy para juegos, y mucho menos para juegos tontos, y mucho menos, para una niña tonta, que bien es muy fuerte y hábil, pero de que le sirve si tiene esta mentalidad- Luego de esto termino el movimiento de girar el picaporte y pasar a su casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la joven.

*****FIN DEL FLAS BLACK*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola c: **

**Pues desde hace mucho me uní a esta página, pero de igual forma, desde hace mucho deje de escribir, y ahora que tengo un tiempo me llego la idea de volverlo a hacer para distraerme un poco. **

**El primer capítulo fue puesto, y bueno como se dieron cuenta es la misma pareja de la cual fue mi primer escrito. Espero que les guste mucho. No pienso hacerlo muy largo, pues tengo planeado hacer otros. Espero que les guste y cualquier aclaración en Rewiev.**

**Los personajes aquí mostrados no me perteneces, solo la trama de la historia tanto como su creación.**

**En este fic se encuentra adheridos algunos fragmentos del libro "**_**Mi cuerpo en tus manos" **_

La chica alzo sus brazos hasta sostenerlo, lo tenía bien sujeto, como si quisiera nunca separarse de él, sus manos jugaban en su abdomen, lo contorneaban, ese trabajado y bien formado abdomen que a ella le encantaba, pasaba sus manos por aquí, para allá, marcando su territorio como si todo fuera de ella, y claro, todo era de ella. Llego el momento en que sus manos ya no estaban solas, el joven poso sus manos sobre las de ella, como acompañándola, sus manos eran muy diferente al resto de sus cuerpos, pues, los cuerpos no podían con ellos, las manos sabían amar, las manos estaban amándose, una se tendía la otra le acunaba, como un par de enamorados de playa, se enfrentaban y la menor provocación se arrimaban, para ellas no había peligro, pues ellas mismas lo provocaban, cuando una se caía la otra se arrojaba a su rescate, y cuando morían, lo hacían a un tiempo: unidas.

*****FLASH BACK*****

"Gran tormenta la que se acaba de soltar" fueron pensamientos de Lee, al llegar a su casa después del entrenamiento, este se dedico a comer algo, en lo que el cielo se oscurecía de tanta lluvia, después de llover su decisión fue ir a bañarse para después meterse a la cama y estudiar un poco antes de quedarse dormido para el examen, así que después de que acabo de comer, se levanto y se postro frente a la ventana, la lluvia seguía ahí, como si le diera a reconocer que algo malo había pasado. Se quedo ahí, inmóvil, parado, su mirada fija a la ventana, el alcanzo a reconocer una silueta femenina, pequeña, delgada y afligida, que caminaba bajo tremenda lluvia, parecía que cada que se acercaba aquella silueta, Lee reconocía cada vez más de quien era. Hasta que estuvo frente a su casa, si, exacto, era de la kunoichi castaña.

Salió lo más rápido posible, para sostenerla, pues parecía que en cualquier momento desfallecería. Y tenía razón, inmediatamente que salió la castaña se dejo caer sobre los brazos de su amigo, tomando con sus manos el traje de Lee y presionándolo fuertemente, hasta casi lastimarse.

Lee solo le dio un beso en la frente, la levanto y la abrazo, haciendo que ella soltara su ropa y se dejara manejar por el muchacho. Lee la metió a su casa y la cubrió con un cobertor, mientras la sentaba en un sillón y el sentándose en una mesita que estaba enfrente del sillón, coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica y levantaba con la otra los cabellos mojados que cubrían su rostro. Pero en ese momento noto que ella, no había llorado, ni un poco, sus ojos se mantenían sin ningún rastro de ello.

-¿Qué te hizo?- le dijo Lee mientras ponía su frente junto a la de ella.

No contesto.

-Pequeña, de verdad, el no te merece, tu no mereces que alguien te trate tan mal, tu no mereces llorar-.

-No he llorado, de verdad- le dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía a su amigo- Neji solo, dijo que era muy tonta, jaja, que ironía, y yo pensando de él cosas magnificas, pero tranquilo, en si, tal vez pueda ser fuerte esta vez.

-Dios, tu, tú no estás bien- le dijo Rock Lee mientas la abrazaba.

Pero ese abrazo fue lo mejor, pues la castaña pudo soltar todo su dolor, después de que la abrazo, ella, empezó a llorar, primero una lagrima, luego otra y así sucesivamente, hasta que se desahogo. Lloro tanto que incluso pudo conmover a Lee haciéndose sentir mal, pues el pudo detenerla.

El chico de traje verde se levanto con intensión de reclamarle al ojiperla, pero la maestra en armas lo detuvo, ella solo quería estar protegida por su amigo.

Lee accedió se sentó alado de ella, la abrazo, la protegió.

-Tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pero mira, esta vez no te puedes hacer fuerte, saca todo lo que tengas, incluso los enojos, las tristezas, todo, aunque él no te lo haya provocado, quiero que estas noche te marchites por completo, llores, llores hasta que ya no puedas, cuando apenas puedas con tu alma, en ese momento, te dejaras caer, te dejaras vencer, te marchitaras, y necesito eso, quiero que no confiese m nadie, que solo confíes en ti, que tú puedas empezar a reaccionar por ti, para después poder creer en los demás, para después confiar en los demás, para después querer a los demás, pero para eso, necesitas marchitarte- Lee se dio cuenta que su compañera se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos y antes de que lo hiciera le susurro- Porque la flor de loto, florece dos veces.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

Con una fuerza el chico hizo que la castaña quedara enfrente de el, ahora los dos se miraban, pero eso no es lo que importaba ahora, si no lo que contenía sus miradas, ambas clavadas con una a la otra.

La de ella plasmada en esos ojos, que como ya había dicho, no mostraban gran cosa, si no que solo poderío y burla, pero solo esa chica hacia que esos ojos, expresaran compasión, amor, cariño, tristeza, realidad, agilidad, felicidad, pero había algo muy importante, ella, solo ella, lo lograba hacer, lograba hacer que la mirada de su novio tuviera tantas definiciones, tantas cosas hermosas, tanto amor, amor, que ella producía en el, para ella, era como un regalo a sí misma, simplemente amaba esa mirada, más que eso, esos ojos.

La de el plasmada en esos ojos chocolate, que tenían un brillo incontrolable, y más cuando lo miraba, cuando veía esos ojos, cualquier persona podría decir que mostraba felicidad, amor, cariño, realidad, habilidad, realismo, pero solo, solo para él, él sabía que cualquier cosas que la chica trajera encima, ya sea tristeza, enfado, todo, cualquier sentimiento, se expresaban en esos ojos, tan cafés, brillantes, como si tuvieran sed de que alguien preguntara porque de algo, el estaba enamorado de esos ojos, sus ojos, su mirada, el estaba enamorado de la mirada de la kunoichi, tal vez fue por eso que se fijo en ella, es más, fue por eso que se enamoro de ella, de aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Los dos se veían con sed de amor, pero al mismo tiempo estaban tan llenos de este sentimiento, nunca faltaba amor entre ellos, pues cuando faltaba, lo hacían de nuevo, mirándose, abrazándose, riéndose, lo que sea, pero juntos.

A veces él se preguntaba como ella pudo liberar todos los sentimientos que ahora sentía, como solo una chica que nunca había topado, puso hacer todo eso en el, tal vez, fue su mirada.

Seguían mirándose comiéndose con la mirada, besándose con la mirada, amándose con la mirada, inmortalizándose con la mirada, en lo que sus manos, juntas aun, se sujetaban para nunca soltarse, para estar unidas, como desde el primer día que se tomaron, parecía que no encajaban con otra mano igual, que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

**REWIEVS? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok ok... Esto no tiene nada de Rewievs ni de comentarios **** Estoy pensando en dejar de escribirlo, digo, lo leen, lo sé, me aparece que de muchas partes del mundo lo hacen, pero lo que me causa conflicto es que no sé nada de ustedes, tal vez no les guste o así :c**

**Hare lo siguiente, subo este capito, y espero 1 semana si no hay nada, lo dejare por un tiempo. Ok c:**

**Saludos! 0/**

**Los personajes aquí mostrados no me perteneces, solo la trama de la historia tanto como su creación.**

*****FLASH BACK*****

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana, los pájaros cantaban y Lee entreabría los ojos, sintiendo un poco de fuerza en su pecho y al divisar en este vio a su amiga recostada ahí, el la tomo y la recargo entre el sillón.

Después de un rato.

La kunoichi despertó por un olor delicioso que provenía de la cocina, al abrir los ojos noto que estaba en la casa de Rock Lee y al percatarse de esto se fue poniendo de pie poco a poco, se sentía mareada, hambrienta, adolorida.

-Has despertado- le dijo el chico de traje verde mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, ella pudo notar que ya estaba bañado y listo para partir, se dirigió en donde estaba y pudo notar más suave el aroma –espero que te guste el curry, estoy preparando un poco para desayunar, mira sube las escaleras, y enfrente de mi cuarto esta el baño, deje una toalla color morado, puedes usarla, igual le pedí prestada unas ropas a mi vecina de alado, sé que no es tu estilo, pero bueno, es de emergencia para que te bañes y después desayunes, ya no te dará tiempo ir a tu casa, así que de aquí nos iremos al examen, sube, en lo que acabo esto ve a bañarte- Le dijo Lee, mientras le sonreía.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aun se sentía con miedo, triste, pero su amigo hacía que todo esto desapareciera, en fin subió a hacer lo ordenado.

Decidió tomarse la ducha con agua fría, tal vez despertaría mejor y después de hacer esto se vistió. La ropa de la vecina de Lee… algo cómoda, algo de su estilo, pero no la usaría muy a menudo. Un short arriba de las rodillas negro y una playera naranja.

Después de esto bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con la mesa servida y Lee sirviendo un poco de té.

-Ah, te quedo muy bien la ropa, temía porque te quedara grande, pero te ves bien, ¿no hubo problemas en la ducha?- Le dijo Lee mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pues todo bien, lo único malo es que, no tengo pasadores para sujetar mi cabello, así que sujete con los de ayer, en cualquier momento se caerán y mi cabello estará suelto, es algo que no me agrada mucho.- Dijo la kunoichi en lo que tomada un lugar en la mesa.

-Pues solo vamos a hacer el examen y nos regresamos rápido a casa, no creo que tardemos mucho.

Y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

Luego de esto se fueron al examen.

La chica estuvo tan distraída en no cruzar la vista, y ni hacer el mínimo contacto con el poseedor del byakugan en el examen que paso medía hora sin que ella prestara atención al examen, simplemente estaba ida. En fin, el tiempo se fue, no contesto nada.

-Lee, muy bien tiene un 8 sigue esforzándote- Dijo Gai- Neji, como siempre 10, perfecto, pero… ¿Qué?- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a la kunoichi- No contestaste nada, perdón pero tendrás que dar las 500 vueltas al gimnasio de afuera-.

La maestra en armas no alego, solo se levanto y fue directo a correr, tal vez la ayudaría a despejarse de tan mala suerte.

Ella solo corría.

100…

286…

300…

-Perfecto- dijo la castaña así misma al sentir una gota de agua caerle en los brazos- si ayer llovió, era obvio que hoy igual ocurriría.

Siguió corriendo, pero la lluvia se hacía más densa, nada podía salir peor, o bueno si. Su cabello se soltó, ya que en la mañana no lo había sujetado bien, le estorbaba un poco así que decidió acomodarse la banda tipo diademas como Sakura, y siguió corriendo. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y con un peinado diferente, y de tanto correr se había ruborizado las mejillas, aparte de la ropa le quedaba más ajustada por el agua y el sudor, en fin, la lluvia se iba deteniendo, nada podía salir peor, o tal vez sí. Un ninja conocido en toda la aldea llego y extrañado la saludo.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva por aquí? Nunca te había visto, yo soy Naruto y soy el ninja más fuerte de la aldea ¡De veras!- le dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía y la señalaba con su puño cerrado.

-Naruto, ya me conoces- le dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ah, pero eres tú, la kunoichi del equipo de Gai, casi no te reconocí es que te ves muy cambiada.

-Si lo sé, me veo muy mal.

-No yo me refería a- antes de que acabara una voz los interrumpió.

-Na… Naruto te he estado buscando- dijo Hinata.

-¿Pada algo?- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno… es que quería eh… preguntarte si irías en la noche al festival.

-Eso depende.

-Depende… ¿de qué?

-Si la señorita aquí enfrente ira.

La castaña quedo confundida, podía imaginarse con todos menos con Naruto, en fin solo lo miro y le dio una sonrisa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me gra…- antes de acabar alguien más los interrumpió.

-Hinata, ¿dónde te metes? Kurenai te está buscando, quiere darnos una instrucción de una misión próxima- Dijo el posedor de Akamaru.

Ahí, la primera vez que los ojos chocolate se cruzaron con esos ojos fríos que no mostraban más que burla, los dos quedarlos perplejados, como sus ojos rápidamente se atraían sin necesidad de fuerza, pero algo los interrumpió.

-Ah, solo quiero saber ¿si iras Naruto?- dijo Hinata.

-Claro, no me lo perdería, de veras, pero- se giro hacía la castaña- te veo al rato, la cita es a las 8:00 en la puerta de la aldea.

Luego de decir esto los tres ninjas se fueron dejando sola a la maestra en armas. Llego Lee por atrás.

-¿Que paso? , ¿Haz acabado?- Le dijo el ninja.

-Tengo… tengo una cita con Naruto- le dijo la kunoichi a su amigo.

-¿QUE?.

La chica le explico todo al joven, y después de eso se tranquilizo.

-Ah, bueno, me había asustado, jajaja, entonces no es una cita si ira Hinata y su compañero, y si voy yo.

Al escuchar esto la chica lo volteo a ver extrañada y con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo iras?

-Claro, jajaja que te parece si vamos a cenar y después te vas a arreglar a tu casa.

-¿Eh?, ¿arreglarme?, espera ¿no me voy a ir así?-.

-Pero claro que no, te bañas, porque hueles a sudor, y te peinas y te cambias-

-Bueno esta ropa no me sienta muy bien, creo que mi vestuario normal no estaría mal.-

-¿Vestuario normal?, estas bromeando verdad-

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-Yo pensaba en un kimono, y tu cabello suelto, te hace lucir muy bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Un kimono?-

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

Las manos de el subieron de su cintura a sus moñitos, donde de tanto acariciarlos, se decidieron dejando suelto su bonito cabello, no era muy largo, no era muy corto, le llegaba como a unos diez centímetros de sus hombros, este era de un café muy claro, y algo rizado. Ahora el joven se desasía jugando con el cabello de su novia, lo amaba, como estos se entrelazaban entre sus dedos como si nunca lo quisieran dejar ir. La chica casi no se ocupaba de su cabello, no era como Sakura o Ino que se ponían infinidad de tratamientos y hiervas que Tsunade les recomendaba, cuando bien le iba a su cabellera lo lavaba cuando ella se bañaba, si por ella fuera lo tendría corto, pero gracias que encontró un peinado donde ningún cabello le estorba.

El recordaba cómo era todas las mañana que despertaba en su casa y alado la chica que amaba. Y lo primero que veía al abrir sus ojos era ese hermoso cabello suelto, café y rizado, lo volvía loco. Esta acostada a un lado de el con la espalda recta con una inclinación al final de su columna apuntando hacia él, y sus pies de ambos entrelazados, el atrás de ella como protegiéndola de todo lo que le pudiera pasar en la oscuridad de la noche, su mano de el estaba por encima de su cintura escondiéndose en el estomago de la kunoichi, la otra pasaba por arriba de la cabeza de ella encontrándose, como siempre, sujetas.

Mientras jugaba con el cabello de su novia todo eso paso por su mente.

Las manos un poco cortadas de ella, por usar tanto las herramientas, subieron de su cuello a su cabeza, jugaba con el cabello de su novio, le parecía que no existía cabello más bonito que ese, le gustaba su olor, su color negro, era como perderse en la oscuridad y nunca salir, de verdad le gustaba eso.

Ella recordaba cómo eran las mañanas que despertaba en su casa y alado el chico que amaba. Al escuchar los pájaros cantar sentía una emoción pues sabía que su novio se había quedado a dormir con ella. La kunoichi estaba acostada verticalmente, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, en donde, se encontraba la cabeza del chico, haciendo que lo primero que viera ella, sea la cabellera de él. El recargaba su cabeza en el brazo de la chica, mientras su mano se perdía en la cintura de la joven, la otra como siempre, sujeta, unida a la de la castaña. Ahora parecía que como estaba en su territorio, a ella le tocaba defender, y es así como lo hacía, tenía protegido al ninja.

Y el que sea despertaba y empezaba a jugar con el cabello del otro hasta que lograba despertarlo, he ahí donde llegaba el primer regalo de la mañana, la mirada cálida de su amado, después el segundo regalo de la mañana, una sonrisa de su amado, y llega el tercer regalo de la mañana, tal vez el más satisfactorio, un susurro "Te quiero" acompañado de un largo beso, y unas cuantas mordidas para comprobar de que de verdad estaban despiertos y no solo era un sueño, o tal vez si era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

**Creo que lo hice un poco largo, jejeje espero que ahora si comenten o algo**

**REWIEVS? :D**


End file.
